OS: Le choix de Rin
by Lil's87
Summary: Rin doit prendre sa décision: rester auprès de ses amis d'humains (et Inuyasha) ou rejoindre son Sesshomaru-sama adoré? Hey! Juste un petit OS qui est venu en tête quelques jours après avoir fini les épisodes d'Inuyasha. Je me suis demandée ce qui pourrait arriver quelques années après... Et voilà le resultat! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les Reviews!


Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que Naraku avait été tué et la Shikon no Tama détruite. Kagome s'était mariée avec Inuyasha, Sango et Miroku vivaient heureux avec leurs trois enfants et Kaeda enseignait tout ce qu'elle savait à Rin qui était devenue une belle jeune femme de vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés sur sa nuque et ses yeux marrons regardaient le ciel étoilé mais son esprit était ailleurs, elle repensait à la dernière visite de Sesshomaru et au cadeau qu'elle a reçu. La jeune femme se leva et s'agenouilla devant sa malle pour en sortir un magnifique kimono blanc donc les extrémités des manches et le col étaient rouge sang.  
* **Il ressemble à celui de Sesshomaru-sama. Je me demande pourquoi c'est Jaken-sama qui me l'a apporté... Peut-être que Sesshomaru-sama a eut un problème.** * Elle le rangea précautionneusement et alla se coucher, l'esprit encore accaparé par l'image de son Daïyokaï préféré.  
Le lendemain matin, Rin fut réveillée par un grand bruit émanant de la chambre de Kaede. Elle s'y rendit en courant pour découvrir la pièce sans dessus-dessous et la vieille miko courant après une petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui s'arrêta brusquement devant Rin. L'enfant leva ses yeux ambre sur la femme devant elle et ses petites oreilles noires se redressèrent aussitôt tandis qu'un sourire éclairait son visage.  
_"-Riiiiin!_  
_-Calme toi Kikyo. Tu vas finir par épuiser Kaede-sama! Et puis pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes parents?_  
_-Maman elle est chez Sango et Miroku! Et elle veut qu'on y aille nous aussi!_  
_-Nous?_  
_-Toi, moi et mamie-Kaede!_"  
Cette dernière poussa un soupir exaspéré mais ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre la jeune hanyô dans ses bras tandis que Rin retournait dans sa chambre afin de se préparer.  
Elles prirent ensuite la route menant à la maison du couple, située à l'autre bout du village. Elles furent accueillies par Miroku qui, après les avoir chaleureusement saluées, leur fit signe d'entrer. Rin eut un immense sourire en voyant Kohaku assis à côté de sa soeur, Sango. Il était devenu un puissant exterminateur de Yokaïs et n'avait donc guère le temps de visiter ses amis. Kagome était assise en face de Kohaku et était vêtue du kimono traditionnel des mikos, son arc et son carquois posés contre le mur derrière elle. Shippo était allongé sur le dos à côté d'elle et regardait Rin avec un immense sourire dévoilant ses dents pointues ce qui fit remarquer à la jeune femme qu'il n'était plus le petit Yokaï-renard qui se cachait derrière les autres en lançant de temps en temps son feu du renard. Elle remarqua l'absence d'Inuyasha et, lorsqu'elle en demanda la raison aux autres, ils lui répondirent d'une seule voix "_il boude._" A ce moment là, la voix d'Inuyasha se fit entendre sur le toit:  
"_-Tah, je ne boude pas! J'attends simplement l'autre idiot... Tiens le voilà justement!__  
-OSUWARI!_"  
A peine Kagome eut-elle fini de prononcer la dernière syllabe que le hanyô traversa le toit et s'écrasa sur la table sous les regards dégoûtés des propriétaires: ils venaient tout juste de la réparer! Il se releva et toisa sa femme d'un regard meurtrier  
"_-KAGOME! Pourquoi t'as fait ca?__  
-Parce qu'il fallait que tu te joignes à nous!__  
-Mais j'allais descendre!_"  
Inuyasha continua de protester mais fut vite calmé par un deuxieme "_osuwari_" de Kagome et Rin en profita pour demander la raison de cette réunion.  
"_-Nous sommes ici parce qu'il est temps pour toi de choisir avec qui tu veux vivre, repondit Kaede en s'asseyant, imitée par Rin et Kikyo.__  
-Choisir?__  
-Ouais, les humains ou les yokaïs, intervint Inuyasha en prenant place à côté de son épouse et en mettant sa fille sur ses genoux. C'est l'heure pour toi de décider.__  
-Mais... Pourquoi aujourd'hui?__  
-Parce que c'était le seul jour ou l'autre idiot pouvait venir!__  
-Qui traites-tu d'idiot bâtard d'hanyô? Questionna une voix grave et indifférente que Rin reconnut aussitôt.__  
-Sesshomaru-sama!_"  
Elle se leva, se précipita devant le yokaï qui venait d'entrer et s'inclina. Sesshomaru baissa la tête vers elle, ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son frère n'exprimant aucun sentiment tandis que sa protégée se tournait vers le yokai vert qui était caché derrière Sesshomaru.  
"-Jaken-sama! Vous êtes venu?  
-Bien sur petite idiote! Moi, Jaken, j'accompagne Sesshomaru-sama partout!  
-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Jaken-sama!  
-Moi aussi mais reposes moi a terre!"  
Mais elle fit la sourde d'oreille et continua de serrer le crapaud contre elle jusqu'à ce que Sango se leve.  
"_-Bienvenue Sesshomaru et Jaken. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.__  
-Pas la peine, répondit le Daiyokai. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Rin tu sais pourquoi Sesshomaru s'est déplacé alors fais moi part de ta décision.__  
-Mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir!__  
-Tu as eu dix ans pour ça, n'est-ce pas suffisant?__  
-En vérité, Sesshomaru-sama, il y a une question que j'ai toujours voulu vous poser avant de prendre ma décision mais vous ne restiez jamais assez longtemps.__  
-Je t'écoute.__  
-Pourquoi?_"  
Sesshomaru haussa simplement un sourcil tandis que Jaken se laissait tomber sur le sol en soupirant. *Et c'est reparti pour les questions sans fin!*  
"_-Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé mon corps dans la foret?__  
-C'est vrai ça Sesshomaru, pourquoi t'as pas laissé les loups de cet imbecile de Koga la devorer? Demanda Inuyasha qui se ratatina immédiatement sous le regard de Kagome.__  
-Tenseiga m'a demandé de te sauver Rin, repondit Sesshomaru en ignorant totalement son demi-frere.__  
-Mais vous auriez pu l'ignorer alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait?__  
-Ne parles pas sur ce ton a Sesshomaru-sama!__  
-Silence Jaken._"  
Le Daïyokaï se tue pendant quelques secondes et ferma les yeux en souriant provoquant une réaction d'étonnement chez les humains - et Inuyasha - sauf Rin. C'était la premiere fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ce qui le rendit encore plus beau à ses yeux.  
"_-Très bien Rin, je vais répondre à ta question. Mais avant répond à la mienne: pourquoi es-tu venue vers Sesshomaru lorsque tu m'as vu dans la foret.__  
-Vous étiez blessé... J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin d'aide._

_-J'aurais pu te tuer en moins d'une seconde.__  
-Je savais que vous ne le feriez pas.__  
-Comment pouvais-tu en être aussi sûre?__  
-Pour dire vrai, je n'en n'étais pas sûre mais si vous aviez voulu me tuer, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Sesshomaru-sama?__  
-Elle t'a eu Sesshy!_"  
Sesshomaru s'avanca vers Inuyasha et lui abattit son poing en pleine figure ce qui lui fit traverser le mur au grand désespoir de Miroku, qui ne protesta cependant pas, tenant trop à sa vie. Sesshy rejoignit son hanyo de frère dehors qui s'était relevé et avait dégainé Tessaiga dont la lame était recouverte de diamantine.  
"Tu veux te battre Sesshomaru? Très bien! KONGOSOHA!" Aussitôt, un déferlement de piques acérés apparu et detruisit tout sur son passage mais ne causant aucun blessé. Sesshomaru regarda son frere avec dégoût et retourna a l'interieur.  
"_-Jaken! On y va. Nous n'avons plus rien a faire ici.__  
-Tout de suite Sesshomaru-sama!__  
-Sesshomaru-sama attendez!"__  
Le concerné s'arreta mais ne se retourna pas sachant tres bien ce que Rin allait lui demander.__  
"Puis-je avoir une reponse a ma question?_"  
Mais le fils aîné d'Inu-Taisho reprit sa route ne repondant pas à l'humaine qu'il avait sauvé une dizaine d'années auparavant. Celle-ci eut un immense sourire et s'élança à sa poursuit en saluant ses amis d'un signe de la main. Sa decision etait prise: elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie auprès de son sauveur et maître.  
Sango et Miroku regardèrent l'état de leur habitation avec désespoir et il y avait de quoi: le toit était a moitié démoli, le mobilier réduit en miette et l'un des murs détruit. Cependant, leurs amis leur proposèrent leur aide pour réparer les degats et se mirent au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Rin avait rattrapé Sesshomaru et Jaken. Elle menait maintenant Ah-Un a l'arrière du groupe. Le dragon a deux têtes n'avait pas caché sa joie de revoir son amie et s'était immédiatement précipité vers elle, écrasant Jaken au passage.  
Mais la jeune femme s'était vite dégagée de son étreinte pour rejoindre Sesshomaru a l'avant du groupe.  
"_-Je veux une reponse a ma question! Avait-elle déclaré.__  
-Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi insolente? Change de ton lorsque tu t'adresse a Sesshomaru.__  
-C'est de votre faute. Vous n'aviez qu'a pas m'abandonner chez des humains.__  
-Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée Rin! Je t'y ai laissée pour que tu puisse choisir plus tard avec qui tu veux être.__  
-Ca ne change rien au fait que j'attend toujours une reponse a ma question._

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé. Tu es satisfaite?_

_-Non. Vous me dîtes toujours ça et moi j'en ai marre!_

_-Mais c'est la vérité. Quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir Rin?_

_-Vous souhaitez peut-être que je partes!_

_-Tu as toi-même décidé de vivre avec Sesshomaru. Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière._

_-Euh en vérité Sesshomaru-sama, je n'ai rien décidé. Je voulais simplement une réponse à ma question. Alors dépêchez-vous de me répondre.__  
-Tu m'as aidé, je t'ai aidé nous sommes à égalité.__  
-Alors en fait vous êtes gentil! Vous ne détestez pas les humains! Vous ressemblez à votre père en fait! Ou à Inuyasha!_

_-Ne m'insulte pas Rin._

_-Désolée_."

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, Rin en martyrisant le pauvre Jaken et Sesshomaru en restant lui-même: indifférent aux appels au secours du pauvre petit yokaï.


End file.
